I Just Need Someone To Turn To
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Marley trusts Kitty with her secret but when the whole school finds out and turns against her-who else is there for her to turn to? (Some characters are slightly OOC) Marley/Santana friendship, contains small references of bulimia
1. Chapter 1

**Hey now's probably not the best time for me to start another story but I don't really have any ideas for my other stories..if you have any please leave them in the comments for that story! Hope you enjoy this, and I don't own Glee :( Also-it's my birthday today so please leave a review? Please comment if you want more-and if you do, then chapters will be longer! :) (And I've changed the dialogue from the Girls (And Boys) On Film episode, and sorry but some of the Glee members may be a bit Out Of Character cause I need mean people)**

**Marley's POV….**

"And you're not a slut at _all_ for playing both sides."Kitty tells me reassuringly.

I'm still not convinced though-Jake would be so upset if he found out. "So you won't tell anyone?" I ask desperately.

"Your secret's safe with me," she tells me. I sigh in relief. I don't understand why everyone calls her a bitch, I mean she's changed and we're best friends-why can't anyone else see that?

I change in a bathroom stall after we've finished our performance and open the door to see Tina leaning over one of the sinks applying lip gloss. When she sees me in the mirror she raises an eyebrow.

"Hey there slut." She says, putting the gloss back in her bag.

I look at her, confused. "What?" I ask. I don't understand-I thought we'd gotten over our little feud after Sam and Blaine got us a place at Nationals.

She smirks at me in reply. "I called you a slut." She says, turning to face me. "Everyone knows you cheated on Jake."

"How do you know that?" I question, fearing that I already know the answer.

She doesn't respond and just walks out of the door. I quickly follow, I have to find Jake and explain. As I walk down the hallway I can't help but notice the stares and whispered comments coming from both sides. Slut. Hoe. Scarlet Letter.

My pace quickens until I see Jake standing a step away from me and I stop as I realise what he's looking at. There's a poster on the wall with a picture of me in the middle and the words "Don't trust this whore. She cheats, lies and sleeps around. Don't get too close to her unless you want to catch one of her STIs." Underneath that was another poster, but this one simply read-"If you want to date her, prepare for her to cheat on you with your best friend"

Jake turns to me and it looks like he's fighting back tears. "Is it true Marls? Did you cheat on me?" he asks, his voice cracking. My heart breaks. I can't believe I did this.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper, stepping closer. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Ryder just kissed me and..I didn't stop him." Jake pushes me away just as a tear escapes from his eye. He wipes it back fiercely.

"I can't believe it." He tells me, starting to walk away. "We're over."

"Jake! Wait, please!" I cry out but he doesn't turn around. I slide my back down the lockers until I'm crouching on the floor, sobbing.

**Sorry it's quite short! I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi-hope you like this! If you do then please review-and if I get any feedback I'll be able to update tomorrow :D Thanks to everyone who's added this to their alerts/favourites and to the Guest reviewer :)**

I stay there for a minute, trying to compose myself, and then stand to be met with a slushie in my face. I wipe some ice out of my eyes and see Kitty standing in front of me smirking.

"Oops-sorry!" she says brightly. "Hand slipped."

"Kitty? But I thought we were friends, I trusted you! Why would you tell everyone?" I ask. I can't believe she'd betray me like this but nobody else could have known and Ryder certainly wouldn't have told everyone.

"Well maybe you should be more careful who you trust." She tells me, her hand on her hip. "And more careful who you kiss."

"What do you mean?" I question, confused.

Ryder comes up behind her and puts his arm around her shoulder. She presses into his side and smiles at me. "We're dating. He came crying to me when you refused his advances and, well, let's just say I know how to please a guy."

I push past them and return to the bathroom. I open the door and see that it's empty-thankfully. I throw my bags to the floor and catch sight of myself in the mirror. Tears have started to run down my face, making my mascara run, and my sweater is stained bright blue. I take it off and put in the sink, letting the tap's water run on it. I collect some water in my hands and splash it on my face.

I notice that my cheeks have gone puffy and, as I look in the mirror, my body bloats in front of my eyes. I see a cubicle door half open and the toilet captures my attention. I try to look away. I can't do this-I told Ryder and Jake that I wouldn't do it anymore. But then again, they told me they wanted to be with me. They told me they'd never leave me. I start to walk towards it and all too soon I find myself kneeling in front of the porcelain bowl.

I push my fingers down my throat until I start to gag and the little food I've had comes up. I stand, flush the toilet, and wash my hands in the basin. I smile at myself in the mirror, feeling slightly more positive. I shove my sweater in the plastic bag that I keep in my rucksack and walk over to the hand dryer. Just then, a group of Cheerios walk in, led by Kitty.

"So he's just gone to get me a salad from the canteen-I have him wrapped around my finger already." I hear her say, and the others giggle in response.

I duck my head down and pick up my bag, hoping she won't realise it's me but-of course-she does.

"Look who it is girls!" she exclaims, coming closer to me. "Little Miss _Mia."_ I flinch. The others snigger uncertainly, not understanding, but I do. It's a not so subtle dig about my weight loss trick. She points to my stomach. "It's bit early to be gaining break up weight isn't it Marley?" she asks, cocking her head to one side."Maybe you should stick with the purging."

"Why must you tear everyone down?!" I exclaim, tired of her sneering look. "Can't you just give it up?"

She shakes her head at me patronisingly. "But that wouldn't be anywhere near as much fun would it?" She narrows her eyes at my middle. "You know girls, this doesn't look like a result of binge eating to me. I'd say this was a definite _bump._"

**Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it so I know if you want more chapters, and if you do they'll be at least double this length! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey-hope you like this chapter! Please review if you do and if you want more :D**

I look down. What is she talking about?! There can't be a bump. I can't be pregnant, _I can't. _ Jake and I only did it once and there's no way it made me pregnant. I push past her and try to leave but her posse stand in front of the door.

"So there's a bun in the oven is there?" One of them says, smirking at me. I roll my eyes, I'm amazed they figured out that that's what Kitty was hinting at.

"Of course not." I say firmly. "Will you let me pass please?"

"You know, I'm surprised at you Boo Boo." Kitty tells me. I turn back round to face her. "I mean, you cheat on your baby's daddy then deny the existence of your own little child!"

"Seriously Kitty?" I ask, trying to ignore the bitchy grin on her face. "I think we all know that in this room, you're the one who's most likely to get preggers. Everyone knows that _you're _the real slut."

Her grin falters and her eyes narrow. She takes a step towards me threateningly. "What did you just say to me?"

The other Cheerios come closer until I'm surrounded. I feel trapped and start to hyperventilate- just like at Sectionals. "Kitty I, I didn't mean it." I stammer.

"I'm sure you didn't." she declares, coming closer again. She starts to wind a lock of my hair around her finger. "We'll just have to make sure you don't say anything like that again-won't we?" she says, dropping the hair.

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously, wondering where this is going. Suddenly I'm pushed against the wall and held down by four of the cheerleaders. The other one is standing beside Kitty and rooting in her bag. She pulls out a small manicure kit and hands Kitty a pair of sharp nail scissors. Kitty smiles at her and spins the scissors around her finger. "Ow! What are you doing?" I cry out, struggling against their grip.

"You'll know soon enough." She tells me mysteriously. She unexpectedly reaches out and cuts off part of my hair. I stop wriggling, shocked. She starts cutting off more until I manage to get myself free and push her away.

"Kitty!" I shriek, before picking up my again and running out, tears pouring down my face as I notice the hair all over the bathroom floor.

I hurry down the hallway and run straight into someone. "S- sorry" I mutter quickly, not looking up to see who it is as I try and continue on my way. The person however keeps hold of my shoulders.

"Marley?" I familiar voice questions. I look up slowly to see Santana in front of me."What's happened? Are you okay?" More tears start to fall in reply and she takes me into an empty classroom, closing the door behind us.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking.." I begin but she cuts me off.

"That doesn't matter- I was just wondering _why _you were running. What's happened Marley? And who did that to your hair?" she asks, concerned. My hand reaches up to my head. I can feel that my hair's a lot shorter.

"Oh my gosh." I sob, falling into one of the chairs. "What am I going to do?!"

Santana drags a chair over and sits opposite me. "Marley don't worry about that-tell me where you were before you bumped into me?" I shake my head in response. I can't tell her-it's too embarrassing. She sighs. "Around school I've see these, well, these posters. About you. Do you know who made them?"

I inhale deeply. "Kitty." I tell her quietly. "It was Kitty."

"I knew it." She says, looking away. "That bitch."

"It's not true." I insist. "I don't have any STIs and Ryder kissed me, honestly." She nods.

"I guessed as much. Did she do that to your hair?" she persists softly. I nod slightly and it's barely noticeable but she sees it and her face tightens.

"Santana you can't say anything to her." I plead, looking her right in the eye. "Please it'll make her worse. At least this time it's just my hair- if you get involved it'll be my face and probably with something worse than scissors! Please don't."

She rolls her eyes. "You can't let her get away with this Marls! She's cut off about half of your hair-and you're not even going to do anything about it?!"

I hide my face in my hands. "Does it look that bad?" I murmur.

"Of course not." I hear her say. "Marley you're gorgeous- you could probably pull off a crew cut! Come with me." She takes my hand and pulls me out and I find myself back in the bathroom but the cheerleaders have left. She takes her own pair of nail scissors out of a small pouch in her purse. "Now stay still."

I know it's pointless trying to protest and there's no way she can make it worse. I hold my breath as she starts to snip, making the pile of hair below our feet grow.

**Sorry it isn't that long! Please review if you want more and thank you so much to everyone who already has! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been ages since the last update! I'll try and make this chapter longer to make up for it :) Please review for more (Especially If you have any ideas!) And no Marley probably won't be pregnant in this story, Kitty is just like messing with her mind :)**

I tap my foot, feeling anxious and impatient, and hope that she'll be finished soon.

"_Stay still _Marls!" she exclaims. "I do know what I'm doing! I did just this for Quinn when we were in New York and she looked gorgeous, if I do say so myself. Just don't go crazy and dye it pink please!"

I let out a sigh and hold myself still for a few more minutes until I can hear her stepping away.

"Well the back looks great." She states, "Now turn around." I stand up and turn 180 degrees so I'm facing her and I realise that she's holding a mirror. I catch sight of myself inside it and can't believe that it's really me. My hair now hangs just past my chin and she's cut layers in.

"Wow..San this is.." I begin, but I can't get the words out. I just feel so amazing and, for once, pretty.

"I know, I know." She says smugly. "I told you. It looks gorgeous. Now sit back down and tell Auntie Snixx _why _Kitty did this to you and why she's telling everyone that you're a whore." I return to my seat and sigh as Santana brings one over and sits across from me.

"I guess.. well..it was before we did our performance and I told her about Ryder, about how he kissed me and I didn't stop him, and how I guess I kinda liked it. She told me that I wasn't a slut and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone but, after we did our song, Tina made some snide comment and I saw all the posters…" I begin, looking anywhere but at her. I then proceed to tell her everything up until me bumping into her, leaving out the fact that I was actually purging.

"That friggin' bitch." Says Santana, her eyes glinting. "Wait… Marls, you're not actually pregnant are you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim, hurt at the question. Kitty must have been right, I clearly have gained weight. Oh crap, that means I'm gonna_ have_ to become 'Little Miss Mia' again.

"Then why would she say that? I mean you haven't gained weight…" _Liar._ I think to myself. I bet she's just horrified at my muffin top and doesn't want to draw attention to it. "And she can't prove that you did anything with Ryder _or_ Jake.. I just don't understand why Preggers or Mia would be…Oh my gosh Marley."

My head snaps up, she can't have figured out why she called me that… nobody can know that I've gone back to doing it- especially not Santana.

"Marley what were you doing in the bathroom before she walked in?" She demands, leaning in closer.

"I- I- What do you mean?" I stutter, trying desperately to think of something.

"You know what I mean." She says through gritted teeth. "Were you, or were you not, purging inside that stall?"

"Of course I wasn't!" I lie, trying to laugh it off, but she isn't fooled.

"Seriously Marley?! You promised that you'd stopped this!" She shouts, and I can see the disappointment and anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry San.." I whisper, before running back out of the room. I don't know where I'm headed and before long I find myself in the empty auditorium. I sink down on one of the chairs near the stage and bury my face in my hands, devastated that she found out. I'm just contemplating how long I'll be able to stay in here when I voices coming from a few rows behind.

"Oh stop teasing me!" A high pitched voice giggles and I hear a man chuckle in reply.

"But you don't really want me to do that, do you? I know how much you love it baby.." He says and I gasp in shock, Jake?! I hear some more groans and chuckles then suddenly it goes quiet. Unable to bear staying in there any longer, I stand and try to make my way out of the room, with tears dripping down my cheeks once again. I manage to edge out of the row I was sitting in but a few steps later I trip on something.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath, wondering what it was.

"Marley?" Jake asks, sitting up. "Is that you?"

**Sorry, my mum is asking for the laptop so I'm going to have to go down but I'll update as soon as I get reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed previous chapters! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to Jasesmiles and TobiasWillJaceFinnickFourNine- thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it :D **

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter- please review if you want more!**

"Yeah.." I answer softly. "It's me."

"Crap. Oh my gosh Marley," I hear him continue as he sits up, but I start to walk again-not wanting to hear or see him.

"Don't bother." I tell him quietly before opening the door and walking out, where I come face to face with Santana. Her expression seems angry but, as soon as she looks at my tear streaked face, it softens and she pulls me into a hug.

"Shh Marls, it's okay." She whispers into my newly cut hair, before taking my hand and leading me out of the doors.

"Erm San.. school's not over yet.." I protest, wiping my eyes but she continues to lead me towards a car and, after pulling some keys out of her pocket and unlocking the doors, gestures for me to climb inside. Not feeling up to arguing with her, I sit in the shotgun seat as she walks around to sit in the seat beside me. After she's closed her door, she turns to look at me and I try unsuccessfully to avoid looking straight back at her.

"Okay Marley, spill. Why didn't you tell me you were relapsing?" She asks, and I sigh; there's no point in trying to lie my way out of it.

"I'm not relapsing..I never stopped." I mutter, almost incoherently. I look at her and am surprised to see that she doesn't even look slightly shocked.

"What?" She presses, noticing my look. "I'm not blind _or _stupid Marley. Neither are you; I didn't suspect anything for a few weeks; you hid it well. But I saw your hair getting thinner, your normally long nails chewed down to almost nothing, the permanent worried look on your face. But I thought, 'Hey-you know what? I'm over-reacting. She wouldn't lie to us like that. How could someone as gorgeous as her still not see herself the way everyone else does?' So I stopped thinking about it, and convinced myself it was nothing, but now…"

I let out a sob and edge further away from her, I feel so ashamed; I've always hated people seeing me cry. "Santana you can't tell anyone! Please! If word gets around that I'm puking again, then even more people will think I'm pregnant and my mom…" I can't help myself from shaking a little as I think about how disappointed she'd be.

"Marley..you need help." She continues and I turn away from her, feeling betrayed. "Please! Just listen, I won't tell anyone..not yet anyway. But you do need some help and I'm going to try and give it to you."

"What would you know about it?" I ask bitterly, and she looks away before answering.

"I'd know a lot." She replies, tracing the inside of her wrist. "Marls, I was a cheerleader. You think I never felt insecure?" she rolls her eyes. "For three years, Coach Sue had me on a diet of these vile protein shake things and ipecac. I hated myself and never felt good enough; all the others were prettier, skinnier, and I bet they never had to resort to what I did. But even when I quit the squad, I still never had any confidence. I continued to shove my fingers down my throat at every opportunity and nobody noticed. It killed me Marls - and now it's killing you."

She looks straight at me with her big brown eyes and for once she, Santana Lopez, former head bitch and now McKinely High School legend, looks vulnerable and…scared?

"San.. I had no idea, I'm so sorry." I tell her and she gives me a small smile.

"Thank you, but I need you to promise me- really and truly promise that if you ever feel the need to purge and or binge, you'll call me. Whatever time it is, wherever you are, you'll call me. Promise?" She asks hopefully.

"Promise." I say sincerely. "Cross my heart and kiss my elbow." I add on, quoting one of my favourite movies with a small smile.

"Good." She tells me, flashing me a grin as she leans over and opens the door. "And now you can go." I start to walk towards the entrance, turning when I hear a horn. I see Santana leaning out of her window. "And Marley- don't take any BS from Kitty! If it comes down to it, then don't be afraid to land a punch!"

I roll my eyes, smiling. "Bye Santana!" I call in a sing-song voice before going back through the doors and finding Kitty right in front of me, smirking.

"Well Boobless, here you are again. Must say, I'm loving the new 'do…" She begins smoothly, reaching out to touch my hair. "Although it'd look even better if it was just a bit shorter-" She stops, surprised, when I slap her hand away.

"Keep your hands off me Kitty." I hiss, amazed at myself. She replies with a small shake of her head and a sneer.

"I see you've got some fight in you after all, Mona." She says, almost impressed.

"Marley." I interrupt, but she continues as if she hadn't heard.

"But you know that won't really help you. All it'll take is a little remark, or a bad day and you'll find yourself kneeling on a bathroom floor, bits of vomit in your hair and smudged mascara dripping down your cheeks. Then you'll come running back to me, begging for some tips and desperately wanting some more advice on hiding it."

I stand there, completely taken aback and not knowing what to say.

"Just watch yourself, preggers." She warns, walking past me and down the hallway. "Or I'll well and truly ruin you. This is me playing nice."

**Have to go sorry-but if I get some reviews then I'll update later tonight! Please leave any feedback and ideas :)**


End file.
